


Piccole cose

by WillEvince



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I promise, M/M, No One Dies This Time, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillEvince/pseuds/WillEvince
Summary: I literally have no idea how to summarize this... Just... Metamoro... and... something cute.. happening... ?? :D <3





	Piccole cose

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd end up posting this, since it was supposed to be just a little thing to cheer up a sad friend and yet... Julia told me to do it ok? :DD anyways, I hope you like it ^^

It was only a couple of minutes past two in the morning. Ermal had promised he'd be at Fabrizio's at 1.30, but he seemed to be late. A normal person, maybe, wouldn't think much of it, but Fabrì was getting nervous. He didn't stop to think that maybe the rehearsal ran a little late or that Ermal had to stop for gas or something, no, Fabrizio's mind immediately went to: _something horrible must have happened_. He was pacing back and forth, tugging at his hair, the buttons on his shirt, nervously biting his lip and glancing at the door of the apartment.

Fabrizio decided to send Andrea a text. Maybe, really, Ermal got too caught up in music and forgot that he had plans? But no. Andrea answered that Ermal left the studio almost an hour ago. That alone was enough to push Fabrì over the edge, but that one text that Andrea later sent, drove him straight up into panic. "Did you not hear from him?".

A clap of thunder broke Fabrizio's train of thought. He shivered and looked through the window. It was _pouring_ outside. Lightning was beginning to land on the verge of _scary_ , and to say nothing of the thunder. Fabrizio took a deep breath and turned back to the door, waiting desperately for it to open. He sent another text to Ermal, tried to call him, but much like all the other times - the phone had been turned off.

Finally...

The door slowly creaks open.

A wet from rain, sneezing and coughing Ermal bursts in, closing the door behind him.

"Oh no, are you sick? Have you got the flu? Is it contagious? Is it serious?" Immediately Fabrizio went into panic mode, and Ermal instead of answering sneezed again. That's when Fabrì noticed that his eyes had turned a little red, and his cheeks seemed a bit more puffy than usual. "What's wrong, babe?" Fabrizio asked, still not daring to take a step closer in fear that whatever desease Ermal has might be contagious.

"I'm fine, really" finally Ermal muttered only to be interrupted by another sneeze. "Ohh, this is gonna kill me..." he whispered, jerking back his head, trying to take a deep breath, but not exactly managing to because as soon as he did, he sneezed a couple of times again. At this point, Fabrizio was completely confused.

"Should I call the ambulance?" he asked.

"No! Are you kidding? I'm not sick" and yet he sneezed again. Ermal also had begun to unbutton his winter coat (it was the middle of autumn but since he's always cold, so...), while suspiciously pressing one of his hands against his chest.

"What's going on?!" Fabrizio cried out, almost panicking. That's when Ermal paused for a second and looked up at a terrified Fabrì. He hadn't quite realized just _how_ much he was scaring Fabrizio.

"Well, I was driving home and saw this little guy curled up in the middle of the road. Some car almost ran him over... I absolutely could not just leave him there, in the middle of the storm" Ermal answered with a couple of sneezes inbetween sentences. "I didn't quite realize how severe my reaction might be..." Ermal added and finally shifted his coat to the side, revealing a huge pocket on the inside. Comfortably curled up inside it was a tiny, grey kitten, with just the fluffiest paws. She latched onto Ermal's coat and didn't want to let go even when Ermal tried to pull her away. "Buddy? Please? Let go. You're kinda killing me" he giggled, stopping to sneeze again. That's when Fabrizio came to the rescue. He grabbed the kitten as gently as he possibly could and slowly got her out of the pocket.

"Is that what took you so long to get home?" Fabrizio asked, stroking the kitten's head, trying to stop her from running back to Ermal (it seems she really liked him).

"Yeah. I tried to keep her on the backseat of the car, but she kept crawling onto my knees, which would cause me to swell up and, therefore, stop the car and have to put her back on the backseat" Ermal explained finally taking off the coat, stepping further away from the animal and finally breathing in deeply. "Oh man, I never realized how much I love air" he giggled, turning back at Fabrizio. And... _that._ Exactly _that_. This bloody gorgeous, muscular, tattooed man playing with the tiniest kitten, that fit perfectly on his palm. Ermal felt the ground shift. _Damn that was beautiful to look at_.

First things first, Ermal found himself some antihistamines. Here's hoping they'll start working soon enough. Which is why he drank one tablet, and put another one under his tongue deciding to wait until it dissolves. It's not the most pleasant thing, but that's how he'd get the quickest effect.

"What are we going to do with it? We can't keep it if you'll just keep dying" Fabrizio said while creeping up around the corner, slowly approaching Ermal. He, though, first felt the kitten returning to his presence, greeting her with a sneeze.

"I'll be fine. The meds should start working soon. Besides, you're not suggesting we should throw her back on the street, are you?" Ermal raised his patch of skin that would normally bear an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I'm just concerned about your health, that's all." Fabrì smiled "I think she's adorable, and I think we're friends now" he giggled, placing the kitten on his shoulder and tickling her neck with one of his fingers. The kitten even closed her eyes in pleasure and started to loudly purr. "Aww, she reminds me of you" Fabrizio laughed.

"...In what way?" Ermal pressed his lips together and stepped a little bit closer.

"You also purr when I stroke you" Fabrì added and, as if trying to prove a point, he brushed his fingers through the mess of the curls that were Ermal's hair. And for goodness' sake... he really tried to stay quiet, but it was just a natural reaction by now. Ermal released a quiet sound that, yes, very much resembled purring, and immediately blushed.

Fabrizio giggled "You're so adorable when you blush" he said, leaning in closer to place a tiny kiss on one of those pink cheeks. Ermal replied to that with a sneeze, after which Fabrizio just laughed. "Okay, hint taken. Madeline and I will be in the living room then, enjoying the third part of the Lord of the rings" Fabrizio exclaimed, dramatically walking out of the room.

"I can't believe you're already giving me up. And _Madeline_?" Ermal smiled, finding himself a towel and starting to wipe the rain out of his hair.

"Yes, I think she looks like a Madeline" Fabrizio announced while plopping down on the couch and, of course, placing little Madeline on his lap. Ermal gently smiled at the sight of that. Fabrizio playing with a small animal like that? Surely the most heart-melting thing.

For maybe half an hour Ermal avoided the living room, but when he was certain that the meds had started working, he then joined those two and sat down on the couch as well. The fact that he managed to touch the kitten without sneezing was surely a good sign. Since Ermal still felt cold, he curled up into a blanket, much like a burrito.

"Am I going to have to fight Madeline for your attention now? Is that how it's gonna be?" Ermal asked, trying to contain his smile.

"Absolutely, yes" Fabrizio joyfully answered and immediately scooched over closer to him, pulling Ermal into his arms.

"Oh, what have I done..?" Ermal whispered exactly when Fabrizio placed a soft kiss on Ermal's forehead.

Maybe 20 minutes into the movie, Madeline fell asleep in Fabrizio's arms. He then paused the movie and laid the kitten down on a little blanket, on an armchair. He took care of that animal as if it was a child. By the time Fabrizio came back to the couch, Ermal was smiling as broadly as ever.

"What?" Fabrì asked.

"I just realized how much I fucking love you" Ermal softly answered, opening his arms, waiting for the warmest of hugs.

"You know, you keep surprising me" Fabrizio murmured instead. "Not everyone would have stopped for a stray. Much less while allergic to them" he smiled and Ermal just shrugged. Fabrizio smiled and straight up fell into Ermal's embrace, tumbling him down onto the floor, laughing. "Never change, okay?" Fabrizio whispered while covering Ermal's entire face in kisses.

"Never" Ermal giggled, snuggling up closer to Fabrizio, feeling his hands shuffle into Ermal's curls. And... something else. Ermal lifted his head and noticed Madeline. She probably felt lonely so she found her way to them, and tried to snuggle inbetween, right in the middle of Ermal's chest.

"So this is my life now..." Ermal laughed, once again, taking the kitten into his hands. He sneezed one more time, reminding himself that, yes, the allergy hasn't gone anywhere, but honestly? Fabrizio's careful kiss undoubtedly made everything so much better anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this little piece of nothing, I'd love it if you left a comment <3<3


End file.
